siblings love
by jameis
Summary: this fic takes place in the Beach House episode disclamer i do not own w.i.t.c.h


**disclamer i do not own ****_w.i.t.c.h_**

chris pushed her down and climbed above her. He pinned down her hands as he sniffed on her sweet scent of sweat permeating from her skin. irma involuntarily shivered.

"Ahn~ chris ..."

He used his one hand to continue pinning down irma while his other traveled downward to her navel. As soon as he slipped his hand into her shirt she recoiled softly. He pushed her shirt upward allowing him to see her bosom. He continued to kiss her neck while his hand fondled her bust, eliciting a gasp from surprise and pleasure. She froze at the action.

"chris... We can't... Stop... We're... Ahn~" She moaned when he ignored her and bit on her neck, knowing full that it was her weakness. Seeing her in this condition, he freed her hands and clasped her cheek softly. His other hand circled her waist, causing both of them to feel each others warmth and body heat. He stared into her eyes and this lead her to see his determination and behind his action. She glanced away, knowing that if she stared, she would've been swept into his pace but her desire for him was the same. chris heart ached when she looked away from him.

'She didn't accept me.'

He gritted his teeth in sorrow. He moved his thumb under her chin and forced her to face him. He kissed her deeply and emotionally letting out all his love. irma's eyes widen as she felt her brother kissed her. Feeling that chris was pushing his tongue into her mouth, she hesitantly opened her mouth, however before she could do anything, chris stopped. He pressed their forehead together, staring into each others eyes. irma widen her eye in surprise due to the grief and pain etched into his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll stop this."

chris whispered. As he was about to climb away, irma quickly held to his shirt. He looked at her in surprise. She shook her head, her voice was still uneven from the surprise of his frowned, pushed her hands and started to move away, not wanting to hurt his sister anymore. irma panicked in fear, already miseing his warmth and love. Not wanting to lose him, she immediately pulled his shoulder towards her and held his face. As he looked at her in surprise, she calmed herself.

"chris ..."

He looked at her questioningly. She smiled softly at her loveable brother.

"You better take responsibility after this. He froze before smiling at her. She blushed and kissed him. They indulged themselves in their immoral relationship. chris pushed his tongue into her mouth, and this time she confidently allowed him to. As their tongue continue to entangle, both of them felt it, as their saliva mingle exciting them both. They pulled away when they were short on breath. chris looked at her face with a bit of spittle flowing from her mouth, the result of their smooch. He leaned to her face and licked it away. irma blushed at the contact. He placed his hands on the edge pf her cloth, so she held his hands with hers.

chris looked at her confusingly. She blushed and guided his hands to unravel her clothing. He lifted her shirt away, leaving her bust, fastened to a white bra. His hands was moved to her skirt and it was removed, allowing him to see her in white underwear. He threw the skirt away and went to her bra and unclasped it from her body. As soon as it was removed, irma blushed very hard and covered her chest from chris view chris now moved his hands to her lower cusp, desiring to remove the last article from her body. irma in seeing that, quickly stopped chris. Her breath was ragged in uncertainty.

chris softly smiled at her, making the emotion within go her wild. He pecked her lips and caressed her cheek to alleviate her nervousness. She nodded slowly. So, he pulled the last piece of cloth on her off. irma covered her chest and crotch away in fear of having her unruly body seen by her would-be lover. However before she could do that, chris clutched her hands pulling it off her body, as breathed in the sight of hers. She closed her eyes in worry of his reaction. But chris thought conversely He ravel in her beauty as she sat and quivered on the bed, eyes closed in trepidation. He stared at her pale white skin, glistening with sweat, her small yet plentiful breast, her brown hair paired with her brown eyes, and a last small area of brown hair down her lower half. He released her hands and embraced her, pecking her cheek.

"You look lovely, irma."

He whispered as he continued to hug her, with her returning the gesture with a wide smile on her face, no longer worried. She pushed chris and looked at him, blushing. She kissed him deeply and stared into his eyes and snuggled into his chest


End file.
